Nijiko Shirobara
This is an example of a bad character, aka a Mary-Sue. Nijiko is a very talented and powerful little witch. She was made by Ojamacaron. Bio Appearance Nijiko is a very, very cute girl. She has beautiful and long, silky white hair tied in two braids. Her long bangs are covering most of her pale face, but according to other people, it makes her look a lot prettier and innocent like this. Her everyday outfit consists of a blue and yellow dress, cute pink shoes and yellow knee-socks. Personality She's very shy and humble. She loves to help other people and cares little about her needs. Due to this, she is loved by many. She denies it, but she is the most popular witch in her school. Even the teachers love her because she's very intelligent. Because she did really well in school, she skipped a lot of grades. Witch Nijiko is a Witch Queen candidate. The current queen and the senate agree that she has great potential and are currently preparing her for her duties as a queen. She was born from a white and blue rose and is currently 12 years old. It was believed that this certain rose was near the end of its lifespan, due to the white coloration of the petals, but it turned out that the rose was perfectly healthy and one of the rarest roses in the whole world. This was the first time it gave birth to not only one, but two witch babies. It is unknown if Nijiko's little sister wants to compete against her for the Witch World's throne in the future. Nijiko is currently studying human and witch biology and wants to become a doctor when she grows up (next to being a queen of course). She had no problems with learning magic. However, she thinks that it's not fair that her witch apprentice friends have to do all these tests in order to become a witch, so she joined them. Her crystal was turned into a tap, which she uses in order to transform. Her witch outfit consists of 5 colors: blue, pink, red, yellow and green. Everyone was quite surprised after she transformed because they didn't expect her theme color to be pastel-rainbow. Her previously mentioned magic crystal was/is a white opal colored rose. After she passed the first exam she was given a fairy. Nijiko's fairy is called Niko. She's very similar to her owner, except for the birthmark she has on her forehead. She found out that one of the previous Witch Queen's made up her own spell, so she decided to do the same thing. * Transformation: Pretty Witchy Niji-chi! * Spell: Nijini Nikoni Ninini! Family Hanako:''' Nijiko's little twin sister. She lives in England with her foster mother, Majotea. They met a few times and it seems that there's some friendly rivalry between them. Hanako isn't as powerful as her sister though, but other than that and her hairstyle, they're pretty much the same. Her dream is to help and work with Majotea in her cafe bar when she grows up. '''Senate:''' She's very close with every member of the senate. She considers them as family. '''Current Queen: She considers the current queen to be like an older sister to her, and she prefers calling her "onee-san" instead of your majesty. Name Changes * Chinese: 美麗 | Meili * English: Bella Rosebloom * French: Cherie Shirobara * German: Bella Rosenbaum * Korean: 이영 | Iyeong * Serbian: Ружица | Ružica * Spanish: Elena Shirobara * Italian: Harmony Shirobara Trivia * She likes milk tea and vanilla cookies. * Nijiko wont admit it, but she can't stand it when someone doesn't consider her a friend. She will do anything in order to make them like her. Gallery nijiko.png|link=https://twitter.com/Magicdoodles/status/1201311531675373573 Example - rainbow ojamajo.png fairy niko.png|Niko Category:White Hair Category:Blue Eyes Category:Rainbow Category:Example Category:Ojamajo